People Change
by Awesome Empress
Summary: "Oh Dear Jesus Christ! Is that Arthur? The hot punk I met in highschool? He looks so different! He's still as hot as ever! Even though he talks and dresses like an old man. Must be a University thing. Le Sigh " A.U In modern times
1. University

Did ya miss me? :D *shot* Ahem anyways here a new one for you to read. This is much lighter than my first one. Enjoy~

Disclaimer: .Anime owns nothing **so dont sue!**

* * *

Hey dudes! The name's Alfred F. Jones! Also known as the Hero! (By no one) And the coolest thing happened to me about a month ago! I was accepted into the university of my choice! That's kick-ass! Of course only a Hero like myself could be able to pull it off. Yeah, that's right! I just capitalized Hero cause it's that important!

Anyways, as I was saying, I had gotten a letter about a month ago. On it, it informed me that I had been accepted to USC on my football scholarship! Yeah that's right, I didn't have to pay for anything as long as I kept my grades up and played football. How awesome is that, right? The paper said that I had a paid double room. That means I had to share my some guy named Arthur Kirkland. Not so kick-ass but eh, I'll live.

Huh, that's funny. I knew an Arthur Kirkland back in high school, in my freshman year. To describe him simply he was a hot, punk loner. Well I kinda added the hot part. But no lie dudes, he'd wear some tight, tight, tight leather pants. That showed off his cute little butt. N-not that I looked at it or anything. Seriously dudes! It's not my fault! It was just, well there. Ya know?

He was my chemistry lab partner. At first he was really quiet and bitchy, then when we started talking a bit more and it turns out he was a really cool person! But back in those days I was still developing. Yes, I was 'late-bloomer' as they say. So of course when your developing certain things with a round ass in front of you and a hot British accent, how can you not get aroused?

Thankfully I had chemistry as my last period so if accidently popped a *coughbonercough* then I could easily go to the bathroom, which was literally right across from the classroom, and get rid of it. Don't look at me like that! You know you've done it before! Don't act like a saint! Okay back to what I was saying. Me and Arthur became good friends, but after finishing 9th grade he had to move back to London, England because of his mom's work.

No biggie. Sure I was gonna miss him, but we weren't that close. It been cool if we both got to meet again. I couldn't wait to see his leather-clad ass again! As I roamed around the huge campus, I tried to locate the building where the rooms where at. I needed to put my stuff away, the suitcases were getting heavy! Damn, why did the university have to so big? Seriously! I could of had a heart attack right here, and die because the medical ward is all the way on the other side of the campus! Le sigh~

Finally after asking for some directions, I made it to the rooms. I entered and immediatley jumped onto the fluffy bed. Heaven at last! My first set of classes would start tomarrow. My roomate still wasn't here, Im guessing he was running late. I emptied out my two suitcases while listening to my jam. Said jam being 'Skillet'. Dudes, that band makes music that rocks my soul. And that's pretty intense. You should check them out.

Putting away all my junk was a lot of work but I was finally finished! HUZZAH!~ Now I just had to meet my family to go out and celebrate my accomplishment. Seeing as I wouldn't be living with them anymore, we wanted to make sure to have a good memory of us before I split from the Jones family. University was a big deal huh?

* * *

Not a one shot I'd like to at least get 5 reviews to continue this. Reviews Love3


	2. Roomate

I woke up to my blaring alarm clock. I quickly slammed my hand down on it, shutting it up. I hated the damn thing! Has to be the worst invention ever invented! But it served its purpose and got me to wake up. Looking to the side I saw that my roomate had finally arrived. He had the blankets over his head so I couldn't get a look at his face.

Oh well, I might see him in my classes. Walking over to our shared bathroom, I shivered slightly. Sometimes it sucked that I went to sleep shirtless, but it was a habit of mine. And as they say, 'Old habits die hard'. It must of been 7 o'clock a.m. Even though my classes began at 9:30, I still had to get up early for morning practice. What a pain.

After a quick shower, I changed, and left the room. I didn't bother with breakfast. Eating then excersicing right after did not mix. I learned the hard way. I met up with my new coach, Mr. McWhorter. What a weird name. Did all the men in his family have warts? Cause he did, Im thinking that's the reason why they named him that. After the annual prep talk about how he 'expected a lot of me' and that I 'could excel in life becoming a N.F.L player'. I heard that talk so many times I had nearly memorized it! To be honest I wasn't thinking about become a football player. I believe there is more to life than competition. My dream job is to become a police officer. So when people see me, they'll all think 'There goes a Hero!'. Yeah that would be so much more better than just playing a sport

Don't get me wrong I loved to play. But it was more of a hobby than a goal. I have to it to Football though. It got me into shape. You dudes seem cool so I'll let you in on a little secret. I use to be overweight. Too much Mc Donalds, I guess. Thats the main reason I got into football. For the excersice. And it turns out I had a hidden talent for it. After the morning laps, I again used the showers. I didn't want to be smelly for the whole day. Some guys back in high school , thought that leaving your sweaty body odor to be smelled was attractive. In my opinion they were just too desperate.

After that, I headed into my first period class, calculus. What a drag. I chose a seat in the back row, right next to the window. I didn't like math. It stresses me out too much. I was pretty early, only five other people where in the room. I recognized some of them. One was a Spainiard that I had asked directions for yesterday. We made eye contact and he gave me a smile. I smiled back and waved. Then turned to look around once more. There was a French guy a seat in front of me. I could tell by his accent cause he was trying to flirt with, I think, a Hungarian girl. There was also a gruff blonde man in the front row, taking out a bunch of supplies.

"H-hello." I heard a timid voice say. I looked and there was a guy right across from me! What the heck dudes? Last time I checked there was only five people in the room! "Are you a ghost, dude?" I'm so stupid sometimes! It kinda of just slipped out! I'm such an idiot now I was going to get haunted for sure! "No. My name is Matthew. Matthew Williams." He had a really quiet voice. No wonder I didn't hear him before!  
"Cool! Alfred F. Jones, at your service." He smiled with satisfaction. Maybe he was worried that he wouln't find any friends to talk to. Good thing I was the Hero. I'd save him from having a lonely University experience!

Me and Matt talked a bit more. And as we talked other students started filling in. All of us were socializing until the math teacher clapped her hands together. Loud enough to get everyone's attention. "Good Morning Class! My name is Mrs. Cimbell and I'll be your math instructor for the rest of the year! Now before we begin, I'd like for you to recognize two impressive students!" She was talking about me, obviously. She must've made a mistake while she was talking. As I said before only a Hero could pull off getting a scholarship!  
"Give a nice round of applause to Alfred Jones-" Told ya! I stood up as the class began to clap.  
"And Arthur Kirkland!'' She gestured over to where he was also standing.

Oh Dear Jesus Christ! It was the Arthur from Freshman year! Le Gasp!~ I'd know those eyebrows anywhere! But h-he looked so grown up! So adultish. Yes that is a word! Look it up in the Dictionary called 'Alfred F. Jones Brain!' We looked at one another. Both bewildered that one: someone else had gotten a scholarship and two:that it was the same guy from their teen years!

Wait if he was Arthur Kirkland...that must mean...that we're sharing the room! Things were going to get real akward in the bedroom. That sounded so wrong, but fuck I don't think I've ever felt so excited to meet with an old friend. Must be a university thing. 


	3. Best Buds

Thank you for all that have reviewed my stories! Your the ones that make it all worth writing! So please sit back and enjoy the latest chapter of People Change.  
** .Nothing.**

* * *

For the rest of the day I couldn't focuse on any on my classes. Well...more than usual. I kept staring at Arthur the whole time. Not in the creepy 'I stalk you' way but in the 'Damn you fine boy' way. Just sayin'. Sometimes I'd catch him staring at ME! I'm not really surprised cause how can you not love me?

Ahem...anyways as I was telling you bros, sometimes we'd make eye contact ***Enter Squeal Here*** and I'd be sure to give him a sexy wink. Well, I think it was sexy. Cause one time I winked at myself (That's normal!) in the mirror and to be honest I looked retarded as fuck. Le sigh~ Even if I came out looking retarded I'd get the best reaction out of him! He'd get really red and his mouth would open and close like a fish.

So damn cute! My classes ended quickly and I found myself walking to the Men's dormitory. Yeah you read that right, I am a Man. I think Arthur still had another class to go though. I went into my room and freshened up. No, that did not mean I took a shit. I usually do that around 2:00 or 3:00. No I combed my hair and made sure I didn't stink..._too much_.

Then I sat down and waited, and waited, and waited for Arthur to come back. What was taking so long? So I decided that I'd be the Hero and go look for him. Just as I was about to open the door, in came Arthur. That damn sexy Brit...Did it just get hotter in here? HAHAHA...ha..lolz. I crack myself up sometimes.

He looked up to me, and immediately became flushed. Guess Im just that hot. "Y-you! Whot the bloody hell's wrong with ya? Making very innapropriate gestures at a gentlemen, such as myself!" I couldn't help but snort,  
"You? A gentleman? Did ya forget me already Artie? I was your best bud back in high school!" He looked confused for a second before realization dawned his face. Then embarrasment took over his facial features. "A-Alfred? Is that you?" Goddamnit! If he got anymore cuter I was gonna have to rape him!

Whoa, dudes. I just tapped into that freaky part of my brain! But I'm back now, so no worries! "Course it is! Who else can be this awesome?" I grinned at him, trying to ease the tension and akwardness of it all. It just made him blush even more! What the hell, bros? I can't be that hot...can I?  
"U-um I must apologize, for my...incoherent and wild behavior when we were in our younger days." Dudes, lightbulb! So that's why he was so flushed! How a-fucking-dorable!

"Oh forget about that, Artie! If it makes you anymore comfortable, we can start over!" Sometimes, even I, am surprised by my own genius! "Hi! I'm Alfred F. Jones! And I think your hot!" ** .LIFE.** I cannot believe that slipped out! Motherfucker! But then again when you keep thinking _' . .hot_.' over and over again, your prone to speak your mind at some point. Yeah well of course I decided to say it, when I was trying to make the situation less tense. I must say I did an excellent job at that because you could cut the tension in the air with a knife!

Surprisingly I heard laughter. Shit now I'm scared, why was he laughing? I'm so dead bros! I just want it to be known I died a Hero!  
"Hahaha, right. Well Ello' Alfred. I'm Arthur Kirkland, and I'll be your roomate for who knows how long!" After that he gave me a smile. A genuine smile. Not a sexy smirk, or hot scowl. But a beautiful smile. I felt heat crawl up my cheeks. (and in other places too)

"U-um, y-yeah! I bet we'll be best buds! Just like in highschool!'' I stuck out my hand. He looked up at me, then back at my hand, then back to me, then back at my hand. (**A/N**: I was watching the old spice commercial just had put this in here XD) Until final he settled his gaze on my face.  
"I reckon that'd be nice." He said before smiling and placing his hand in my own. My hand was bigger than his, but it fit in perfectly against mine.  
Shit dudes. I think I just fell in love.

* * *

Hope you like it!  
_Press the Review button!  
You know you want to~_


	4. Progress

Sorry I took so long! I'm working on a lot of stories at the moment ^.^'' Please Enjoy!  
_**I own nothing**_

* * *

Alright guys so this is how it went for the rest of the month. Me and Artie would wake up in each others arms and kiss passionately. Then we would rid ourselves of our cursed 'morning wood' if you know what I mean *Wink Wink*. After that, we would go to our classes and after we would meet up for a date. And finally the day would end with some rough and hot sex!

GOTCHA DUDES! MWHAHAHAHAHA! I'm so bad! But anyways bros, that is how I wish it went. It didn't, not by a long shot but hey! A Hero can dream, right? Fuck yeah they can, there the awesomest people on the planet! Maybe in the universe! Whoa dudes, I almost brain-fucked myself! Too much awesomeness!

Yuck, I sound like that Prussian dude that always hits on Macais? Marty? Mathias? I don't remember his name, but he was that one shy dude that talked to me on the first day. That albino dude was a complete weirdo! And not in the good way...

He'd always loudly claim he was 'awesome'. How annoying! Especially because he copied my way of doing it! And since Martin? Micheal? Mark? sat next to me, I had the misfortune of hearing those lame pick up lines the dude used. Like, dude no. Just no. But it got worse! What's-his-face actually** FLIRTED BACK**! Guess he's into the annoying type, huh? I don't know how he didn't fall in love with me seeing as I was the Hero.

But I really couldn't care less about that Canadian's type. I cared more about Artie's type. Which was obviously my type. The strong, brave, heroic, hansome, daring, BIG, American type. Hopefully not those slutty, flirty, unabashed Frenchies! Remember the first day? Well I told you dudes that there was a French guy a seat in front of me? Yeah well I don't like him.

For your information Frenchie, you don't have to be hairy to get the girl!...Or guy in my case. I mean I have hair! Not so disgustingly much as that guy but enough that you could tell I'm a MAN! Okay dudes, I lie...The first time I found a hair on my chest I shaved it off...and it never grew back. A moment of silence if you please.

-.R.I.P. ALFRED'S CHEST HAIR-

Anyways back to the point, the stupid French guy would always pull the moves on Artie! And not the 'Hey, I just met you but I'm in love with you. And I hope we can become something more because I know I'm never going to met someone like you.' No dudes, that was the line the Hero (me) was destined to use on Artie. His flirting was more along the lines of 'Your hot, I'm hairy, so lets fuck.' At least in my mind.

Stupid Frenchie always had his hands all over MY property! A.K.A. Artie's sweet ass. I mean, he himself belongs to me but **_DAT ASS_**. I'm not surprised he's got a little pervert after him. If I wasn't the Hero and didn't have the patience of a God, I would of already claimed that ass. Seriously bros, I even took a picture of it!...No that is not weird, that is love!

I have to say though, I'm making awesome progress between me and Artie! We go out together! Well...it's not just us...other people come too. It's kind of like a group gathering...B-but that's not important!

The important part is that I go out with Artie, and that is good enough for me! The only thing that I find weird about Artie is that I never see or hear him masturabate! And we've been together for like, YEARS! Okay I lie again...it's only been a month...But still! No guy can be able to hold out on the awesome pleasure that is sex! Unless...he's fucking someone! Or the other way around!

Dudes...friends...bros...That can't be true right? I mean all I've been doing was for nothing? What the fuck is this shit? I have done many things to grab his attention. Most of them of accident...I tried though bros...:(

Whoa dudes! Whoa! I actually put a sad face! Le gasp!~ Anyways let me entertain you about all the things I have done to Artie, and there is a _LOT_.

There was that one time in calculus that I went up in front of the class to present my work. Well, coincidently he had just finished his oral presentation...heh oral...ahem. Anyways on my way up to the front of the class, Mathias (an overgrown manchild) stuck out his foot and tripped me. So down I went. But seeing as I am the Hero I had awesome herioc reflexes! I stuck out my hand to grab something, and success! I got a hold of something!

Too bad it was Artie's crotch...Yeah that didn't end well. I pulled him down with me. Heh here's where the expression 'He had him by the balls' makes sense. Though I grabbed his dick...

Anyways after that little adventure, I noticed my pull had given Artie a little..er..problem! And I have to say I couldn't stop the smirk that came up when I heard a small moan. He got so red! Then he just excused himself from the classes. But damn I caused that reaction? DAMN STRAIGHT!

Then when we had to work on a science project together, I had two beakers in my hands. I was trying to carefully pour one into the other without the whole classroom blowing up and I was doing such a good job! But then Artie dropped his pencil and without shame, bent down. Showing off his cute, round ass to me.

Seems that fate hated me because the stupid pencil had to go under MY stool. As in the stool I was sitting on. By then Artie was on his hands and knees RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME! I pictured a _very_ erotic scene in my head, so then Alfred Jr. started getting a _little_ excited. Oh but ladies and gentlemen, it gets better.

I'm guessing Artie was finally able reach the damn pencil because he pulled his upper body up, leaving him kneeling in front of me. And you may be thinking 'Geez this fucking dumbass is so damn perverted that he gets excited for ANYTHING!' Well shut the fuck up! Because you weren't there! And you aren't crushing majorly on your best friend! And your not the one who had said best friend's face right in front of a boner he caused!

Yeah that's right! I said it! Stop laughing your asses off cause the story ain't over yet! Anyways, so his head was in between my legs and I popped a boner. _WONDERFUL_. So I was looking at him trying to see if I had screwed up anything we had, and he was looking at Alfred Jr. like _'Did I cause you_?'

Since we were so caught up in the akwardness of it all, I wasn't watching the potions. And pretty sure you can guess what happened after that.

_Student Name: Alfred F. Jones_  
_I.D. #: 0006969 Bio: Honor Student, Football Scholarship _  
_Reported: Blew up Mr. Radsforth science labroom_  
_Punishment: $1,000 in payment for reconstruction_


	5. Temptations

I updated earlier! :D You happy?

Russia : If you become one with me and I will be ^J^

Me: No! Go ask China!

China: Aiya aru!

Prussia: The Awesome Me is here! And this chick owns nothing because she's not Awesome enough! Mwhahahaha!

Me: **Not Funny**!

* * *

I could go on and on about all of our akward situations, but I don't wanna. So I won't. Seriously bros, I have WAY too many situations where gay babies are born. (For those bros who don't have a clue about what the hell I'm saying: Gay babies are born every time an akward moment arises. Common sense dudes.) Well, gay babies aren't the ONLY things that are born when I'm Artie.

If you know what I mean...You can't tell, but I'm winking seductively at you. Just thought you'd like to know...Anyways lets talk about interesting things. Like...oh, I don't know. How about we talk about Artie?

It's been far too long that I've kept feelings hidden Artie! So you either choose me or you fucking loose me! Damn, that's what a badass says when said badass confesses his undying love!...Dudes!...I just realized how much of a Boss I am!

Getting back on topic, I was currently sitting on my ass, watching Artie's ass while he cleaned. Very nice view, and OH LAWD HE JUST BENT DOWN! Bad thoughts, bad thoughts! Down Alfred Jr., down boy. Why did my roomate have to be so fucking hot? Freaking Brit should be happy I have bent him over a table and taken him then and there.

"Alfred, move your arse off the bed and come help me clean!" Yes, Arthur yell for me. Yell at me to come!...Oh God dudes! I'm turning into...THAT PERVERTED FRENCHIE DUDE! **Mind = Blown**. And not in the good way.

"Why can't you do it? Your strong enough aren't you?" Geez I can be such a douche, huh? Instead of just helping him, I had to tease him too. But it's so worth it.

"Bloody git! I'll have you know, I'm plenty strong! But I...uh...JUST GET OFF YOUR FAT ARSE AND HELP!" Oh man, _that look_. Flushed cheeks, his mouth slightly open, beautiful green eyes ablaze, and he was _panting_. Now if I could only find those leather pants he used to wear...

"Alright, alright Artie. No need to get rough, well unless your in other situations." I made my voice go low and sound husky. My eyes half-lidded I raked Artie's form with a rather suggestive smirk. Fuck yeah, bitches. I'm making a move tonight.

"W-whotever..." His face flushed, but he turned around hiding his face from view. Damn, so my little Brit was going to play hard to get? That's alright. Two can play at that game.

I painstakingly got off my comfortable bed and walked over to Artie. I grabbed his chin and turned his beautiful face to meet my gaze. His emerald eyes met mine in surprise, but he didn't back away. I took that as a good signal, and slowly I got closer to those plump pink lips. Closer...closer...clos-

"What's wrong with your face, Artie?" I asked faking a concerned expression, knowing I totally ruined the mood. I wanted to double over laughing at his face. He actually got redder and he looked _so_ confused. My seductive move had left him speechless, no surprise dudes. I'm sexy and I _**KNOW IT**_.

"So what did you need the Hero's help for?" I asked. MAN, I am such a JACKASS. If looks could kill, I would be nothing more than a pile of ash. Artie was red not from desire but from pure embarrasment, that I caused! I am such a genius! Bet you dudes thought I was gonna kiss him, huh? Well, you got just got fooled! And people call ME stupid! MWHAHAHAHAHAHA!

"Y-You...B-BLODDY WANKER!" With that said he started throwing a huge load of shit at me. Like a bunch of pillows! LAME!

"Sorry Artie! But to defeat an awesome Hero like me, your gonna need more than tha-OH SHIT!" I barely dodged a pan that was throw at me. It was now **WAR**! With an awesome war cry...I ran away. Don't look at me like that dudes! He had** ANOTHER** pan in his hand. I don't know about you, but I _have_ been hit with a frying pan before-Thank you Elizaveta!-(She was the Hungarian chick, dudes.) and it does not **TICKLE**.

I ran out our dorm, with Artie on my heels. Dudes, I have never ran THIS fast before! It felt that if I stopped to rest, **I WOULD NOT SURVIVE**. It was like in those horror movies I watched. When the people are running from the ghost/monster/murderer, you know how you always think _DUMBASS_ when they look back? Well, yours truly just became that dumbass.

My face -My fucking GORGEOUS FACE- met the frying pan. Said frying pan must have been going 90 miles per **SECOND** because the force made me fall on my ass. None too gently, I might add. And for a split second, I think I saw the unicorn and all those fairies Artie always babbles about.

"TAKE THAT STUPID GIT! DON'T MESS WITH ARTHUR KIRKLAND!" With that said, Artie strut back to the dorm. (Embarrasingly I didn't get very far.) Where he proceeded to lock me out for the rest of the night. No matter how much I banged and begged him to let me in. Heh...bad thoughts bros...

I even offered to buy him a burger, dudes! Yet, he still refused! Oh, Arthur how you wound me! You tempt me with your sexy _arse_ only to kick me away if I get too close...What's a Hero to do? I don't even get why I got hit? Artie's the one with issues, not me dudes! I'm clean, I swear!

All I've got to say is thank God it's friday. Because it was a long, cold, and tiresome night in the hallway. It's very hard to sleep against the door. There was no fucking way I was gonna sleep on the floor. Who knows what people do on 'em.

Did you hear that? It sounded like...a crying...child. **FUCK! NOW I'M SCARED BROS**! And that's saying something, because the Hero never gets scared. Unless in certain situations. THIS IS ONE OF THOSE SITUATIONS!

And my face still hurts too. *_Sad face_*

* * *

There you go the fifth chapter! Review and tell me what you think! :)


	6. Date

Alright dudes, lemme update you on a few things. First, I am going on a double date with Artie. ***Manly Sqeal*** I know, right dudes! When I heard this I kinda jizzed in my pants...Just a little...

But seriously! A DATE! I thanked all the Gods I knew of and even made up a few! That's how fucking happy I was. Yeah, you read that right. _WAS_. Because then I found out things that made it suck balls. Being the Hero means I also have to be honest. I kinda...shed...a..t-tear. But I was righteous about it!

There was three things that made a macho man like me, SAD. That means that the shit your about to read is fucking hardcore, so a big **NO** for the faint of heart. Ready? Okay deep breath and...

France was going.

Oh and it gets better, trust me dudes. Your going to piss yourselves laughing at me, seriously bros.

First it was going to be me and Artie. Then some shit came up on Artie's end and asked France to fill in for him as MY date.

**HOLY. SHIT. DUDES**. The world was gonna end!

And of course I didn't know about this! You think I would have agreed to go with the person who keeps pulling the moves on MY babe? YES, Artie is my babe even though nobody knows it...including him...

That's not even the worst part bros! I had to go and stomach the lovey-dovey crap from Matthew and Gilbert. Someone please shoot me now! I don't care if I die a virgin! I've had enough wet dreams to know how it would go, anyways!...Ahem. You dudes did not read that, okay?

So here I was sitting next to the Frenchie who smelled like cheap cologne, across from Gilbert who kept eating Matthew's face, in a restruant that didn't even serve burgers! Fuuuuuu-

Even worse the Frenchie was now pulling the moves on Matthew! Da fuck? We are talking about the _FRENCHIE_ here. A man who could have sexually transmitted deseases such as: Herpes, Gonorrhea, and Chlamydia. Oh yeah, shit just got REAL.

"Ah, Mattheiu! What are your favroite positions?"

"Um...well in hockey I really like to play-"

"Non, non, mon cher! You misunderstand. What are your favorite positions in the bedroom?"

Yes. The fucker said that, in front of me, his supposed 'date' and in front of Gilbert who was Matthew's suddenly Mattie 'Eeeped' and turned really red! A smack was heard. And Francis' hand came out from the table. Put two and two together, and me and Gilbert both realized that he had groped Mattie. And he must've had balls of steel because he actually winked at his victim! Son of a bitch had it comin to him when he was thrown off his chair, hitting the ground pretty hard.

Now, I've never really...erm..._APPRECIATED_...Gilbert. But my level of respect for him went from 10% to 40% when he proceeded to beat the shit out of my hairy date. To which I calmly cheered for.

"Alfred! Put your shirt back on and get off the table! And please stop shouting!"

"That's right Nazi dude! Get him right there! No not right there! Lower dumbass!"

So what if I took off my shirt and was twirling it above my head like a cowboy? This cowboy had some fucking sexy abs, that he didn't mind showing off. That was calm in my perspective because I could of done worse.

A high pitched squeak was heard, coming from Francis. Looks like Gilbert had followed my advice and aimed a kick right to the jewels! Well, they weren't really jewels since they've been used so much. Lost their value~

"Damn Frenchie! Got a beat down! K.O! Nazi dude wins!"

"Gilbert are you o-okay? Please don't start fights because of me!"

"FUCK YEAH THAT'S HOW THIS AWESOME TRAIN ROLLS! WHOO! NO ONE MESSES WITH MATTIE AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!"

While we were all momentarily celebrating, we didn't notice that the manager had come out. That was very bad, because a bullet whizzed past my head. Alfred no likey. He no likey at all.

"Get the FUCK out of my restruant before I lose my patience and blow your heads off!" The manager was a pretty short blond Swiss dude, but he had a HUGE shotgun in his hand, and he didn't look like a happy camper. We ran as if our lives depended on it. Because in all honesty they did.

We ran away and ended up back at the dorms. Then I realized we left Francis back at the restraunt. I kept that piece of information to myself, what's the worst that could happen?

Oh dudes, there kissing. AGAIN. There not even kissing though! Gilbert is eating Mattie's face, that's what their doing! Though it does look nice...Maybe it would feel nice if I did it with...

"You! Stop staring!" Gilbert pointed accusingly at me. Well geez, I can't help it if you guys decided to make-out where my line of sight is! People are so rude this days! Le sigh~

"Whatever dude. See ya Mark!" I waved, then started to walk back to my room when something hit the back of my head.

"What the fuck dude! A shoe? Really?" What a douche! I bent down and grabbed Gilbert's shoe and ran off with it. Laughing my ass of the whole time. First the Frenchie and now that Nazi. It was like killing two stones with one bird!...Wait that doesn't make even make sense! Whoever made those sayings up should get a smack in the face. I mean that only confu-

**SMACK**

I fell on my ass, and saw white stars while I heard annoying laughter. Whoa dude, I feel high. Like a balloon~

"Kesesese! Watch were your going next time!" None other than Gilbert said, yanking his shoe out of my grasp. Damnit! I was going to put that in the public urinals! Mattie being the sweet guy he is helped me up.

"Are you okay?" I nodded. This guy was too nice to be Gilbert's boyfriend. Gilbert was still laughing his albino ass off! So what if I got smacked in the face by a branch! Stupid nature...

"Alright then, me and Gilbert will be on our way. Thanks so much for accompanying us on our date." See what I mean? Way too nice to be stuck with an asshole like Gilbert. Oh well! Matthew likes the weird type, so it's his problem!

The sun had already set and the chilly November started to pick up. Seeing my room, I couldn't help but sprint in slow montion to the door. Like those sappy romantic movies? Where the guy is running and there's romantic music in the background and everything? Yeah just like that! I even whipped my head, side to side, for added affect.

Everything was perfect, and I felt fucking **_BEAUTIFUL_**! Until I heard a giggle. I snapped my head to the direction of the sound with owlish eyes.

"Whot the-hehe- bloody hell -haha- was t-that!" Artie couldn't stifle his chuckles and openedly laugh at me. I flushed, his laugh was so hot. Even if it was directed at me.

"...Nooooothhhiiiinggg..." I stetched out the word with my hands behind my back. Trying my best to look innocent. It failed.

"Your such a child Al! Hahaha! That was hilarious!" He gave me a pat on the back before he opened the dorm room. The part of my shoulder where he touched still felt warm.

"You coming? Or are you going to stand out there in the cold?" Artie asked a smirk in place. I licked my lips and winked at him.

"Hell yeah, I'm coming."

* * *

You know what to do!(:

Mon cher- My dear


	7. Confession

Alright dudes! I got this! Today is the day! I'ma confess my feelings to Arthur, and be a man!

"I got this!"

"You got this."

"I can do it!"

"You can do it."

"I'ma be a man!"

"I highly doubt that, but good luck."

I turned to pout at Matthew, who was trying to motivate me to 'come out'. He was lazily reading a magazine, while eating chips. I'm in a state of crisis, as in my love life is at stake, and what is he doing? Stuffing his Canadian face full of chips! I reached for them, only for the bag to be pulled away.

"Gimme!" I whined, not caring if I sounded childish. He was the one who wasn't sharing!

"No. Get your own."

Fatass.

"Matthew! Dude! Stop shoving chips into your face hole and help meeeeee!"

"Just confess already. Good lord your being as dramatic as Francis!" I cringed at the mention of the bastard. Seems him and Gilbert hit it off pretty well after the whole 'groping your boyfriend' incident.

That traitor.

But that's beside the point. My real problem is that I love Artie, okay? And -get ready for this- I wasn't the only one! Le Gasp!~

One of the quiet kids in the class, Kiku., confided in me that he planned to speak privately to Arthur about 'some things'. Like hell I was gonna let him get Arthur! I have waited my turn for like a year, so step aside bitch. I gots me a Brit to woo.

With that as my encouragement -since Matthew did a horrible job- I stomped my way to me and Arthur's shared room. Slamming open the door with all might, I ran up to Arthur picking him up bridal style in my heroic arms.

_"Oh Alfred~ I can't believe I hadn't seen it before! Please forgive me and be my totally awesome hero~"_

_I let out a herioc and sexy chuckle, before I looked deeply and passionately into his emerald eyes._

_"It's alright, Arthur. The only thing that matters now is you and me together in our bed." I gave him a sexy wink and proceeded to have the most AMAZINGLY MIND-BLOWING SEX EVER!_

That was until I felt a finger poke my forehead. It was hard too. Hopefully I don't get a bruise~

Putting my serios injuries aside, I stared down to meet Arthur's questioning gaze. I slapped my forehead, I was suppose to go to him not him coming to me! Whoa that was a bit confus-Holy shit he's saying something but I can't hear him! I only hear music! I feel myself panicking, and I try to speak again to Artie, only louder. I still can't hear shit! And now...Oh God...now I hear music! I'm going insane! This must be a sign from above! To keep my feelings secret!

I grab Artie by his shoulders and shake him while simultaniously shouting,

"HELLO?! HOLY SHIT! ARTIE I CAN'T HEAR MYSELF SO I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M SAYING! I HEAR MUSIC AND I SEE A LIGHT! I'M CRAZY ARTIE! AND EVEN THOUGH I'M NOT TOTALLY SURE I CAN HEAR MYSELF I JUST WANNA SAY THAT I LO-"

Before I can finish my confession, a harsh smack to the back of my head stops me as I yelp in pain. I clutch my head and whimper. SERIOUSLY BROS! I try to confess **_and_** I go deaf _**and**_I get smacked! Life is not fair.

I look to Artie's hand in time to see him yank something off my ears. Boy, he sure doesn't look happy...not at all...

"ALFRED! STOP SCREAMING AND SHAKING ME LIKE A MADMAN! YOUR NOT GOING CRAZY, YOU BLOODY GIT! IT'S THESE BLOODY CONTRAPTIONS THAT AREN'T LETTING YOU HEAR A THING! THAT'S WHY YOU WERE HEARING MUSIC, WANKER! AND THE LIGHT WAS FROM THE SUN YOU IDIOT! WE ARE LOCATED NEAR A DAMN WINDOW! NOW IF YOUR DONE ACTING LIKE A BUFFOON, WOULD YOU MIND TELLING ME WHY YOUR OUTSIDE OUR DORM SMILING AND DROOLING LIKE A MORON?!"

Finally finishing his little rant, he stood there panting, cheeks ablaze with anger. I really am stupid! How could I have been so lost in my daydream about me pounding Artie into the mattress, when I was suppose to confess?

Alright Jones, here's your challenge. You have just fucked up your first try at a confession. In order to fix it, you must take this situation delicately. Yes, that's right delicately. Oh so very deli-

"That was hot."

**Asdfghjklwertyuiopzxcvbnm**. And that my dear bros, is how an epic fail is born.

"Wha-Thi-I-YOU!" He said stumbling over his words in his anger. He pointed accusingly at me, while he tried to think of what he was going to say. When he couldn't, he just puffed up his cheeks and stomped away, fuming.

Heh...I caused that huh?...hehe...heh...Le Sigh~

In a last attempt to be a hero, I ran after him, following him into the Cafeteria.

"He-Hey Artie! Wait up!"

"NO! Go away! And STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

"I can't go away because I-because I lovahhhh!" Believe it or not, that's the new way to say love.

Okay. That's a lie.

Truth is I slipped because of a wet floor -I didn't see the sign- falling into a passing cart that was carrying a huge cake. Landing head first into it.

"Alfred!" I hear his steps as he runs toward me, but I can't find the strength to lift my head out of the frosting. How embarrassing, for realz yo!

"Alfred?" Artie asks, as he pets my hair softly. Oh god, I just made a total fool out of myself and yet, he doesn't care about that. He only cares about my safety.

**_Mine_**.

I pull my head out of the ruined cake and smile sheepishly at him.

"Is it too late to say I love you?"

* * *

I am so sorry this chapter took so long! I've been having this bad writer's block and...and...*shot*

Plus I was kinda disappointed that I got no reviews for the last chapter. Review make me update faster keep in mind!

At least I actually put some romance into it, next chapter is gonna be fun to write. Going to introduce some other couples ;) If you don't like them, too bad.

Disclaimer:

I don't own Hetalia.  
But one day I might.  
If you press that button.  
Please press that review button.

-Awesome Empress


	8. Interruptions

I'm sitting at the end of my bed with my eyes down as Arthur cleans my sticky face. It is so damn awkward here, that I can't even SPEAK! Stop looking at me like that, it happened. No joke.

Maybe I shouldn't have said anything...

I was so depressed dude. More depressed than that one time when I lost my favorite hamburger plushie...Don't laugh! That thing was so fucking awesome if you guys had seen it, you would have exploded. Word ಠ_ಠ

My attention was snapped back to Artie as he moved across the room to throw away the sticky tissue. Geez guys I can't even give out a sexy chuckle at how wrong that sounds! Gaaaaaahhh!

"So...um..." Artie trailed off, making it impossibly more awkward than before! Good job Artie! Le sigh~ I kept my head down, because even though I really wanted to see Artie's gorgeous face, I just couldn't. Seriously bros, there's something black near my shoe. With legs...

"Did you...mean it?" Artie asked me. I nodded, but kept my head down. Holy shit it's moving, and it's like right by my shoe, guys.

I heard a sigh and some footsteps. My heart clenched at the thought that Artie was gonna walk from all of this. From me. However, instead I felt a pair of warm hands cup my face and lift it up. My baby blues locked with emerald green as Artie spoke.

"I love you too." I could _feel_ my whole face light up with happiness. It's as if Mc Donald's was selling hamburgers for free, but like TEN HUNDRED TIMES MORE AWESOME! I opened my mouth to say something, I don't know what just something, when I felt something crawling up my leg. Remember that black thing? Yeah well it was a spider. **HOLY MOTHERFUCKING SHIT IT'S A SPIDER!**

Immediately I sprang from the bed to shake off the damn thing, but in my panic I forgot that there was a certain someone hovering over me. So when I launched myself from the bed, I collided with Artie. Everything happened in slow motion dudes!

I was gonna yell so my mouth was opened, he was going to talk so his mouth was opened. Our mouths smashed together as I leaned onto Artie, I have to say it didn't go as smoothly as I predictated. It actually hurt because our teeth clashed together, so yeah. Ouch.

Moving back quickly, I tried to apologize or something, but was surprised when I felt a pair of lips moving against my own. I felt Artie's tounge slip out to explore my mouth as I granted him entrance. Our wet muscles battled for dominance, as I slipped my hands under his shirt to feel that smooth expanse of milky white skin. As I claimed his mouth, Artie jerked up and made our erections rub. Fuck~

Just as I was about to give him a taste of his medicine, a knock on the door interrupted us. We both looked at each other, flushed and so undeniably horny, and internally debated on whether or not to ignore it.

"Arthur~ I know that you are hiding in here you naughty boy! Come on out!" Ohhh that little-

"Fucking frog!" Arthur hissed and I swear his pupils turned to slits. Kinda like a snake...creepy. It wasn't until we heard the doornob turning, when we sprung into action, hastily putting on the discarded shirts and pants. So when Francis walked in we looked...BOTHERED to say the least.

Arthur had put on my shirt, which was two sizes too big, while I put my pants on backwards. Plus we still had raging boners, swollen lips, and flushed cheeks, so it was kinda obvious what we were doing.

Well, what we were trying to do anyways.

"Oh mon cher Arthur, I thought there was something special between us! How could you!" Francis put on a fake expression of hurt as he dramatically fell to the ground in a sobbing heap. I am Alfred F. Jones and I am horny, therefore I don't care what a damn Frenchie like him wants when I am trying to get it on with Artie!

As if to vent out both of our frustration, Artie walked up to where Francis was and gave him a good kick where the sun don't shine. Ouch, and I heard Artie used to be the best player on the soccer team too. Don't ask how I know.

"What the bloody hell could a damn frog like you, possibly want from me?" Artie shouted, showing no mercy even though Francis was still clutching his man parts out of pain. Heh, serves him right, damn Frenchie's!

"So cruel!~" Francis sang. Boy he really likes to anger Artie, doesn't he? He's gonna die at a young age.

"I will kick you again, damn prat."

"Alright, alright! I just wanted to know if mon ami Alfred and you would join us in the cafeteria, everybody is there."

I looked to Arthur as he looked to me. I shrugged, not really caring. The passionate moment me and Arite shared was gone as well as our erections, so being left alone would result in more akwardness...Yeah, Alfred no likey silence.

"We'll be there." Artie answered for both of us, but of course that Frenchie just loved to be a douche.

"Great! Oh and make sure you and your lover take care of your needs. We would not want to be bothered by your sexual tensions!" He called out loud enough for the whole damn dorm to hear!

Le sigh~

Everything was going so well, stupid Francis and his stupid Frenchness! I will now and forever hate Frech fries, French toast, French Vanilla, and...anything else that's French, because that's all I can think of! Actually...French fries aren't really French right? So I can love those, but I also love French toast...Le sigh~

It's complicated.

* * *

Oh My Jashin...You guys are the best TT A TT I love you all so much and as promised I updated earlier than usual! :D Sorry it's so short though! Seriously though guys...you guys are amazing so enjoy this chapter! :D

ಠ_ಠ  
I'm watching you,  
Review.


	9. Law Enforcement

What the fuck.

I am on the floor biting on Gilbert's ankle, while straddling Antonio, punching Ivan, and pulling on Francis' girly as hell hair. All in one motion. Now before I get into how fucking badass that is, let me tell you how I got into this position.

It all happened after me and Artie were -*cough*RUDELY*cough*- interrupted. It seems that everyone gathered at the eating area and wanted to socialize after lunch. It was one of those no big deal things, so we agreed to go. However when we arrived I felt something crawling near my leg, but I brushed it off as my imagination.

So we sat down, we had lunch, and were just talking amongst ourselves when I felt that wierd sensation again, but this time dangerously close to my crotch. So I stood up, stuck my hand in my pants, and dug through there. There were only boys so it was nothing embarassing. HERO'S AIN'T GOT NO SHAME!

Finally, my digging paid off and I grabbed something fuzzy and pulled it out!

"Holy Jesus! A spider!" I gave a -Heroic- shout and promptly threw it at the person who sat right across from me. Sadly that person was Romano, a bad tempered little Italian with a potty mouth. Seems he also hated spiders because once it landed on him, he gave a girly scream, swatted the thing away, and threw a punch at my face.

My face.

My Heroically handsome American face. Oh fuck no, shit's about to go **DOWN**. I aimed a puch at Romano to return the favor, but before I could Antonio launched himself at me and slammed me into the ground. I looked at him like what the hell as he started begging,

"Por favore! Don't hurt Romano!" He was just getting in the way so after a bit of rolling on the floor, I was able to get on top of him to keep him from interferring. Then Gilbert came in like the wierdo he is, screaming about how he was so awesome, while Ivan began to shoot photos of me in my supposed 'Gay Orgy Moment' to send back home.

I don't know why, he said something about Americans being stupid or some shit like that but I was too busy beating the shit out of him. By the way Gilbert hates to be ignored, he's an attention whore.

I know this because when he wants attention, he does stupid shit. Stupid shit meaning he ran at me, tripped over Antonio's head, fell over my shoulder, and began slapping my ass. So I bit him on the leg. Sounds totally legit right? Agree or I will...do** SOMETHING**!

So then Francis came out of nowhere and being the pansy he is, he tried to solve the problem with _words_. No one listens to words, they want action. Like America! That's why my country is so badass! Anyways he kept calling me friend, which I am not, and tried to free Antonio. His hair was right in front of my face.

That bothered me. A lot.

Too bad I didn't have sissors, finally do that Frenchie and cut it off. Oh well, yanking it out also works. So there you have it. Why I'm in this posittion and beating everyone's ass!

"WHOO! AMERICAN'S RULE! SUCK ON THAT!"

"Alfred F. Jones! Stop this childish behavior at once! Do you want to get us all in trouble!"

"Shut it eyebrows!"

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU JUST CALL ME, YOU ALBINO BASTARD!"

"Kessessessesse!"

"BITCH, I WILL **CUT** YOU!"

And that is the story of how the Amazingly Heroic Alfred and his Super Hot Sidekick Arthur, where found in the sheriff's office being handed a $500 dollar fine for 'Disturbing the Peace, Domestic Violence, and Assault. The others too but there not worth mentioning.

"I hate you Alfred! This is all your fault!"

"What did I do Artie?!"

"You iniciated the fight!"

"Ah-...um...Well they tempted me!"

"Whatever! I don't want to hear your excuses! I'm going out for drinks, whether or not you accompany me!"

"NO! OH THE HORROR! PLEASE ANYTHING BUT THAT!"

"WANKER!"

* * *

Sorry it took so long I just enter school again and it was just **horrible!** A big thanks to all who have reviewed, this was for you! Oh! Before I forget! I got a review from a anyonomous Selene.

To Selene:

I know it does not sound like I have been to a college, I've been to a college twice so I'm basing this on what I witnessed. Also if this sounds childish to you, keep in mind this is in Alfred's point of view. I'm writing this on how I would think he would describe it. If you do not like it, I don't care and I mean that with love. If you want to flame, be my guest. I don't really see the point in that, but oh well.

That goes to anyone, this story is for laughs and romance. Don't like, don't read. I'm not changing a thing. So yeah...Review

-Awesome Empress

**ALFRED: HATER'S GONNA HATE! ;D**


	10. Studies

Deep breaths, in and out. In and out and in and...

"UGH! I can't do this!" I yell completely frustrated. I roll over and stare up at Artie. I scrunch up my -_sexy_- eyebrows and try to communicate telepathically with the strange but total hot life form on the bed right across from me. Who, by the way, has a VERY nice ass.

"Alfred what in the Lords name are you doing?"

"HA! It works!" I knew I could make him hear me! I just needed to believe! JUST BE MYSELF AND BELI-

"No you did not contact me telepathically you moron, I just saw this concentrated look on your face that you only wear when you're taking care of business in the loo."

The fuck's a loo? What! I'm remembering something...wait...it's coming...it's coming! And...!

*_**Silence**_*

"ALFRED! TELL ME YOU DID NOT JUST FART IN HERE!"

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THE BEST ONE'S ARE THE SILENT ONES! AND I WAS LITERALLY THIS CLOSE TO YOUR FACE! HAHAHA!"

I tried showing him with my fingers but they were too big. You know what they say about big hands, heh. By the way, I remembered that Brits have a funny way of calling the bathroom a loo. Funny shit right there.

"Artie, I am so bored!"

"Alfred, you've only just started studying. It hasn't even been ten minutes yet, love."

"Whatever, studying is hard and because I'm a super awesome hero, I don't have to!"

"Oh yes you do, I will not tolerate a grown man like yourself without an education."

"But I don't need it Artie!"

"Yes, and that is why we had to go to court and pay our fines for the scene you caused the other day."

"Would ya let it go already! I already told ya it wasn't meh fault!"

"Speak proper English git!"

"Nah, my way 'a talkin' is betta than yours."

"Disgusting! Stop with your rubbish or I'll ask someone else to study with me."

"**You. Wouldn't. Dare**_._"

A seductive smirk was thrown at me, clearly knowing he had won. Piercing green eyes smothered me through long, thick lashes, tempting me into accepting the challenge.

"Try me."

Fuck dudes.

I don't how much longer I can last. I haven't touched poor Alfred Jr. in DAYS and every little thing gets me excited. Ugh, I sound like a virgin. I-I mean, not cause I am one, just...

OKAY! So I am a virgin!

And what. ಠ_ಠ

It's not like I need commitment or anything, I just haven't found anyone worth sleeping with! Yeah, that sounds about right!

After all, a Hero needs respect. I can't go around sleeping with everyone, ruining my Heroic reputation! Besides, Artie hasn't brought up the sex so I'm sure he doesn't mind. I mean he loves me enough to wait anyways.

But what if he does mind?

What if he's annoyed that I haven't pulled a move on him yet?

What if he dumps me for the French bastard?!

"Oomph! A-Alfred! Let go! I...can't...breathe!"

"No way, Arite! I ain't never gonna let you go! I love you too much! I CAN'T LET THAT FRENCH BASTARD HAVE YOU!"

I stayed right where I was. Sitting on my butt with my legs and arms encircling Artie in a huge bear hug.

"A-Alfred I-"

"There's no way I'd let him have you, Artie! He's hairy! Imagine all that hair just wrapping around you and suffocating you! You wouldn't like that right?! Look! I shave my whiskers all the time! Touch my face it's a soft as a baby's butt and that's saying something cause you usually you can't find that in this age! If you go to Francis, he'll abuse you! Oh Artie! You'd be whipped and chained and abused with all that kinky shit he's into! And I know you're kinky too but-"

"Alfred."

"Seriously! He'll keep you down in the basement, bound with a ***** stuck in your *** and then he'd stick another one in! Then he'd stop feeding you and keep you naked all the time! Then when he has company over, he'll force you to prance around in a slutty maid costume with a vibrator crammed up your ***. Actually that sounds kinda hot, but that's not the point! You'd be happy with me though! I can-"

"Alfred!"

"No, hear me out! I'd learn to make your favorite Earl Tea and not burn the leaves! And I'll eat all the food you make without any complaints! Except chocolate, because that one time you made a batch of brownies I couldn't leave the bathroom for the whole night! Anyways, I'd make sure to remind you how beautiful you are, or how your so amazing that sometimes I feel like I'm not worthy enough to be your boyfriend! So...so please don't go to him Artie! You mean too much for me to lose so easily."

I clutched his petite hands in my own and leaned in so that our foreheads touched. Clamping my eyes shut, bracing myself for the answer...silence...silence...and then...

Laughter?

I opened my eyes in time to witness one the most beatiful scenes in my life. Arthur's head was slightly turned back, letting the sun hit his hair making it shine that brilliant blonde of his. His mouth was opened revealing a perfect row of straight, shiny white teeth. His cheeks had a pink tint that contrasted beautifully against his milky expanse of skin. And that laugh.

God, that laugh.

It gets to me all the time. Artie hardly smiles and so it's rare to witness a laugh like this. A genuine laugh that shows his happiness to the situation. The most beautiful sound I ever heard.

All in all he was beautiful and I found myself falling in love with him all over again.

Shut up, that's not corny.

* * *

Oh Lordy, I am so sorry. It's just with school, and the drama and... and *shot* I apologize so much. I don't deserve your kind reviews :( So if you don't want to review that's okay. I understand. _Gomenasai~_

_-(not)_Awesome Empress


	11. Hazards

"Alright dudes, this is serious. Like seriously serious, serious. Like end of the world serious, or even worse! End of burgers serious! Do you understand the seriousness of this situation?! AND FOR CHRIST'S SAKE STOP EATING, SERIOUSLY!"

I stomped over and snatched the bowl of popcorn from a certain fatass Canadian that was eating from it. Seriously bros! It's like every single friggen time I need help he's busying stuffing his face. And he's just laying there eating and eating and eating-

"Maple! Why are you eating my popcorn?! You just ate five BigMacs, two Apple Pies, a twenty piece of Chicken McNuggets, and drank two milkshakes! Hand over my popcorn, eh!"

"Did not! And no way! I'm being a Hero."

"Did too! You were stuffing your face in front of me! And how in the Maple are you being a hero by stealing and eating my popcorn?! And stop capitalizing hero!"

"I'm saving you the embarassment of getting fat! Because no offense Mattie, you've been putting on weight. And I do what I want Biatch!"

And that's how you put a Canadian in his place, because as you can see by Mattie's shocked face, I did just that. Boo-yah bitches. ಠ_ಠ

"How awfully rude of you American. Mattheui looks perfect to me, in fact if he was single I would have already jumped on that Canadian as-"

"Remind me why the hell he's here again? Do you not see that he's giving me allergies?" Speaking of allergies I'm starting to get an itch. Down South if ya know what I mean. _Wink, wink..._

"This is my dorm too you kn-"

"Mattie is he trying to rape you again?"

"Why, how rude! I will inform you monsieur, that it is not rape if your parter lik-"

"Ugh! See look I'm breaking out into a rash!"

"Would you kindly stop interru-"

I started coughing violently interrupting the Frenchie again, heh. I even gagged a bit from the awsomeness of my acting. Bet you didn't know I was acting huh? Let your mind be blown~

"I think I swallowed one of his hairs!"

"You stupid Americ-"

"WILL BOTH OF YOU HOSERS SHUT UP ALREADY?! MAPLE, I FEEL LIKE I'M THE MOTHER OF TWO CHILDISH BABIES! THAT'S DISTURBING BECAUSE ONE: I AM A MAN AND TWO: I DON'T WANT BABIES LIKE YOU!"

Whoa dudes, talk about a bitchy fit. Mattie's face is as red as his hoodie, the one with a leaf. I think that's weird. Who would buy a hoodie with a leaf on it? Seriously bros, all my hoodies have a soldier or the American flag. One of my favorites though is the one that says 'I'm with Stupid'.  
Lolz dudes, lolz.

What was I talking about again?

Oh yeah, Mattie. Forgot about him for a minute there. Whoops. Anyways poor Mattie, he looks real mad. Not that I care though, wanna know why I don't care?

Because the stupid hoe didn't listen to my problems when I told him about them, so I'm sure as hell not gonna listen to this crazy Canadian mofo! Fo shizzle, my nizzle. By the way what's a nizzle? Whatever doesn't matter.

Right now, I am looking around Mattie's dorm and it sucks hardcore, man! He's got no posters! If a room has no posters then it just cannot possibly be a room! Oh look a blank wall.

Oh look another blank wall.

Oh look Francis on top of a struggling Mattie.

Heh, stupid blondes.

Hey look another blank wall!

"Well, Mattie I'm afraid I gotta go! Nature calls! Toodles~"

I open the door and slam it shut, from there I proceed to walk two steps until I pause.

"Da fuck. Did I just say toodles?"

I make a disgusted face, crinkling my nose in a way that does not help my face look handsome. I know because when I make faces like that I can practically _**feel**_ the ugliness contaminating my face. Speaking about ugly, that damn Frenchie would say toodles. I keep walking away from the dorm until I stop again.

"Da fuck. Did I just insult myself?"

Since my mind is on the topic of a certain hairy horn-dog, I remember calling him a stupid blonde. I'm blonde too, granted it's a dirty blonde, but nonetheless it's blonde. Did I call myself stupid? I shrug and keep walking. I'm at the end of the corridor when I halt, a horrified look on my face.

Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold the presses, back up the car, hang up the phone, slap some hoe. I replay the scene I witnessed a few minutes ago.

_Right now, I am looking around Mattie's dorm and it sucks hardcore, man! He's got no posters! If a room has no posters then it just cannot possibly be a room! Oh look a blank wall._

_Oh look another blank wall._

_Oh look Francis on top of a struggling Mattie._

_Heh, stupid blondes._

_Hey look another blank wall!_

"Da fuck. Francis on top of a struggling Mattie? OH FUCK FRANCIS ON TOP A STRUGGLING MATTIE?! HOLD ON HOMIE THE HERO'S COMING. Wait, I left my cape in my dorm!"

Should I get it or not? I can't make a Heroic entrance if I don't wear my flashy red cape! It's even got a Capital A on it for Alfred! Just as I'm about to go and run to my dorm to retrieve my heroic piece of cloth, I remember a potentially getting raped Mattie in need of my help.

"Fuck it."

Boom! I smash the door open (even though it was unlocked, just as I had left it) and run over to Mattie, who I can't see because of the Frenchie's stupid hair! By God, Francis was trying to suffocate him!

"Hold on Mattie! I won't let him choke you to death with his hairiness!"

I grip the back of the molesters shirt, throw him over my shoulder, and watch as he slams into the wall, then slides down and lands onto the bed. And that is how you put a French bastard in his place. Boo-yah again, bitches. ಠ_ಠ

"Yo Mattie, you okay! Was I too late? Did you swallow any of his facial hair?"

Poor Mattie was red faced, and coughing hard. He beat on his chest with his fist and looked like he was gonna die because of lack of oxygen soon. That sucks and I liked him too!

"Oh well, better get outta here before the cops come."

"ALFRED F. JONES WHAT IN THE WORLD HAVE YOU DONE?!" Hey, I'd know that hot British accent anywhere! My lover has returned from his shopping trip with Elizaveta, one of his best friends.

"Artie! I missed you!"

I was in mid-air ready to glomp the fuck out of my Artie, when I was stopped by a gloved hand belonging to said boyfriend. I hung there, suspended in air with tears in my eyes as I watched Artie -_MY ARTIE_- go and help Mattie. What in hamburgers name just happened. Dat hoe denied me.

No.

No.

No.

Hoes don't deny Alfred F. Jones, Alfred F. Jones denies hoes. Dems da rules. ಠ_ಠ

Don't tell Artie I said that though. And that I called him a hoe. Okay? Cool.

So I'm here, still in mid-air because of an unfinished glomp, glaring as I watch Artie slap Mattie a few times on the back to get him to breathe normally again. That doesn't work however, so he practically carries the Canadian to the bathroom so that he could drink some of the faucet water. Gross.

You don't know what's happened to that water. It could be from the shower or something. And that's where I relieve stress if ya know what I mean. And I don't know about you but I'm pretty sure no one wants to be drinking juice from Alfred Jr...well with the exception of Artie...maybe.

They come out of bathroom -not the closet lol- and sit on the bed, the one where Francis is not laying unconscious on. Mattie's no longer red, but he's still coughing a little. Lucky bastard is getting slow strokes on his back while I'm still stuck.

"Are you okay, Matthew?"

"Yeah, I'm fine now. Thank you Arthur!"

"Don't worry about it, lad!"

Oh fuck no. Artie is smiling one of _THOSE_ smiles. The smiles that are only meant for **ME**!

"AHEM!" I intrude on their moment loudly, unforgiving of what I am witnessing.

"Hmm?" Artie turns to me, before his smile is replaced by a frown. What the hell! I want a smile damnit!

"What did you do Alfred? And no lying!" My mouth is agape, my eyes are practically bulging from their sockets, and I can't utter a word (surprising, I know) as I move a hand to point rapidly at Artie then to Mattie.

"I'll let you know what I did! I saved Mattie from a perverted horn dog that was trying to rape him, then I try to show some loving affection to my boyfriend who I haven't seen all day, but get **denied** with a hand to the face, so now I'm stuck in the air because of an unfinished glomp!" I sniff trying to hold back the invisible tears, hoping my short speech tugged at some heart strings.

"First of all, you saw me in the morning so you couldn't be THAT desperate for affection. Secondly, the only reason I held off on your hug was because if you hadn't noticed Matthew _WAS DYING_! And finally third, you are not stuck in mid-air git, you've been standing on one foot this entire time."

"Pssh, Mattie would of lived. And I have been floating in mid-air this whole time, you just don't have enough imagination to believe it."

Mattie is glaring at me with a pout on his lips. Honestly, what a child! Just because he thought he wouldn't live didn't mean I would! Artie just rolled his eyes. One day they're gonna get stuck up there with how hard he does it. Seriously, he moves his whole head when he rolls his eyes. It's hilarious!

"Whatever Alfred, anyways changing the topic, why is Francis unconscious? Not that I'm complaining of course."

"Oh, when Alfred came and saved me, he pulled Francis up and threw him. My guess is that he threw him too hard and so Francis knocked out."

Artie was torn between looking impressed at my strength or face-palming because of my idiocy. Not that I have any of course, but he's a Brit so he thinks so. And since he's my Brit I have to let him think so.

"Well, it pains me to say this but Alfred and I should be going now. It would be best if we left before ol' Frog Face wakes up over there."

Artie came up to me and reached a hand up. At first I thought he was gonna caress my cheek, which he did until his fingers grasped my ear lobe. And pulled, HARD. I let out a yelp as I was forced to bend so that the pull on my ear wouldn't make it hurt as much. Artie started to move toward the door, and I begrudgingly had to awkwardly walk behind him with my body bent slightly to the side.

"W-wait!"

Artie and I both turned around to face Mattie, but I hissed when I did, feeling my throbbing ear lobe twist in Artie's tight grip and injure itself further. Son of a bitch it hurt! And I didn't even do nothin! This is spousal abuse!

"Yes, Matthew?"

"What do I tell Francis when he wakes up?"

"Oh, just tell him that some girl dropped him off at his dorm, saying that he passed out after too much sex. Don't worry he'll buy it. See you around Matthew!"

"O-Okay then! Thanks!"

We walked out of the dorm and started walking out to our room. Still pinching my ear with his slender little fingers, I started whining, hoping to annoy him enough to let go.

"Artiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeee! My ear hurts! Can ya let go for meh, babe?"

I let a -manly- yelp when my Brit pulled harder on my ear and flushed when I saw that some people in hallway look at us in either confusion or amusement. This was not cool dudes, not cool at all.

"Speak proper English, you prat. Just how many times do I have to remind you?"

"There are other ways to remind me! Besides what did I do? I was a Hero today, I saved Mattie! So let go would ya, ya old man!"

"Shut it, you asshat, you're making a scene! And you were most certainly not a hero. You claimed to have 'saved' Macais-"

"Matthew."

"Yes, I meant to say that. Ahem, but you left him to die after you had your fun!"

"Okay I won't do that anymore! Promise!"

"You promise?"

"Yes, yes! Oh please God, just make the pain end already!"

"Alright then."

Abruptly I was free and boy was I loving it. I held my earlobe delicately in my hands as I felt the blood start to circulate in the nearly dead tissue.

"Owie..."

"Sorry Alfred, dear. Sometimes I forget my own strength." He sent a smirk over his shoulder at me and I knew that that hoe was lying. He was so not sorry about delivering me pain, that sexy sadist! I kept my thoughts to myself, I didn't wanna get pinched again. You bitches may be laughing now but if you've ever felt this searing pain you know it be the read deal, homes.

Ah damn! I forgot to ask Mattie my question! You know the reason, I was in his dorm? Well besides stealing his food, he has a shit ton of it anyways. Oh well, guess I'll bother him tomorrow or somethin!

Suddenly Artie was in front of me and I felt his petit hands clutch the front of my shirt. With a tug, he bent me to his level and gave my a smooch, right there in the middle of the hallway. Fuck dudes, that's pretty fucking beautiful right there. Once we separated, he was panting slightly, but smirking.

"That was for knocking the cheesy monkey unconscious and this-" Our lips met again, but this time his tongue wormed it's way into my mouth. We battled for dominance and I easily won, pushing back hard against his mouth. This time we were both panting and blusing fiercly by the time we moved away.

"And that was for being a Hero, Alfred. I love you."

"Yeah I love you too, babe."

Fuck yeah, bros. Arite capitalized the H in Hero.

Boo-yah bitches.

ಠ_ಠ

* * *

I cannot apologize **enough**! I am so sorry! It's because I moved and my internet stopped working then my mom passed out and I had to go to the hospital with her, so yeah-

I know you guys don't really care about what goes on in my life, but thanks to those who kept waiting for this. I know this is one of the worst chapters I have written because I just couldn't nail Alfred's voice this time. I hope the next chapter will come out sooner and WAAAAAAAAYY better than this one!

Toodles~

-Empress


	12. Jealousy

"Love, come lay down."

"Can't."

"It's about 7 o' clock in the morning, and you have no morning practice."

"I'm gonna go shopping today!"

"Oh really?"

"Yupp!"

Slipping on my favorite bomber jacket, I began walking to the door. I have this way awesome plan that's gonna totally rock your socks! If you're wearing any, that is...

"Wait a moment, I'll join you."

I froze, hand on the doorknob. My awesome plan could not comence if Artie went! That's the whole reason I didn't tell him about it in the first place! Think fast Alfred!

"Uh- well...I made plans to go with someone else!"

Arite rose a huge eyebrow in response. I began breaking out in a cold sweat. He knew something was up!

"I'm sure there's room for one more chap."

Damnit! Just as I ran out of ideas, the door burst open, and in came the Canadian.

"..."

"..."

"Eh?...Was I interrupting something or...?"

A heavy pregnant silence hung in the room. Arthur was looking pointedly at me, obviously expecting some kind of answer as to why Mattie was here - AGAIN.

He'd been visiting for almost every day of the past week, but you see he's in on the Hero's Plan -**_The plan_**- and so he's been coming over and helping me out on the deets. Deets is short for details bros.

"Ah...no Mattie! I was just getting ready!"

"...So you're going to go with...Matthew?"

"...Yeah."

I looked sheepishly to Mattie, hoping he'd get the hint that I needed some assistance in order to get Artie off my balls. Of course that Canadian didn't do shit, too busy studying a wall. Fucker...

"Is there any _particular _reason why you don't want me to accompany you?"

Artie had stood up already, hands crossed, and leaning on one hip. He was getting pissed, I could see that vein on the left side of his forehead popping out already. And I feel guilty -No- about not telling him anything, but this is something really important to me and I just can't let Artie mess it up.

"Well, uh...You see Alfred..." Mattie started but I cut him off.

"Mattie and I wanted to spend some time together!"

I lifted an arm around Mattie's shoulders and grinned at Artie to put him at ease. When I focused on him, a dark aura was surrounding him, and his eyebrows were downcast making him look scarier than usual. Just as he was about to open his mouth to complain, I pushed Mattie out the door, and followed him as if the Devil himself was on my heels.

"OkaybyeArtieseeyaloveya!" Was the last thing I said before, I hightailed it to my car.

.

.

.

Once we settled into the car, drove into the highway, and were a safe enough distance away, Mattie and I began discussing the Hero's Plan. Well, trying to at least.

"Alfred, I don't know. Wasn't that a bit rude?"

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"You just left him standing there, without any sort of explanation, and ran off."

"Well what could I say? That crazy mofo wanted to come!"

"He is your boyfriend after all."

"I know, but you know how the Hero's Plan's gotta go! I can't have him see the surprise!"

Finally, after surviving nearly an hour of traffic, I drove down the street and into the mall parking lot. Praise the Lord O' Mighty that there was parking. You'd be surprised how many hoes got up early in the morning for the sales. I am guilty of being one of those hoes~

"I know, I know but...I just have a bad feeling is all."

Parking my car, I opened the door and stepped out, mumbling under my breath.

"It's just cause you're Canadian."

"That's racist, eh!"

.

.

.

After spending all morning, and half of noon, we had finally agreed on what to buy. I thought it was beautiful, but Artie and I have REALLY different tastes so I'm not sure if he'll like it. That's the whole reason why I brought Mattie along. He and Artie are a _little _bit more obviously gay than I am, so Mattie should have a feel for what Artie likes.

No offense to Artie, and Mattie? Well...he's Canadian I can get away with picking on him.

"So you're sure he's gonna like it?"

"For the hundredth time Alfred! Yes!"

"Geez don't snap at me! I'm just nervous..."

"It's fine, we got his measurements and stuff, so there's nothing else to worry about but his reaction."

"That's EXACTLY what I'm worried about..."

Putting the present in the small bag they had given me, I stored the _very expensive _item inside my bomber jacket. It's one of the things I love about it- it has SECRET POCKETS! That's fucking badass, and if you don't think so **fuck you**. Nah, just kidding bros. I don't know you I can't fuck you. That's just unsanitary.

"Oh well look who it is!"

That voice...

"Artie!"

Mattie and I turned around to face the source of the voice. I took a moment to silently thank God I had decided to hide the gift in my bomber jacket. However my grateful mood was stopped short when my gaze landed on Artie. He was still perfect of course, he was not the reason I suddenly felt annoyed. No, it was the person next to him...

"Hey Kiku."

"Greetings Jones-san. Williams-san."

"So what brings ya both out here?"

"Well, seeing as you so _RUDELY_ deserted me, I decided I'd go to the mall with someone else instead."

"Oh and so you dragged Kiku here in my place?"

Man, ouch. I had to admit that came out bitchy. Totally not my fault though! You of all people should know how fucking _**jeal-**_ erm, I mean **_possessive_ **I can be towards _my_ Artie. Besides... Kiku is standing way too close for comfort. They're practically touching!

"NO! Ahem, Kiku and I decided we need to do a bit of catching up. I most certainly DID NOT drag him here. We are friends after all."

I stared down at Artie, then moved my gaze to the little Japanese dude next to him. I have nothing against Kiku, but by the passive look on his face I know he's secretly checking out Artie's ass. I mean, it is a pretty _amazing_ ass...

I felt a tug on my bomber jacket, and whipped around to face Mattie. By that flinch I'm guessing gaze is more of a glare. Nothing like that one Swedish dude that's in my class though. Now that shits scary!

"Alfred, don't do this! You'll regret later on!" Mattie whispered, his nervous violet eyes flickering between an annoyed Artie to me.

I grinned, but it was painfully obvious that it was fake. Artie was trying to get me jealous, huh? Well if he wants a battle, I'll give 'em a war.

"Don't worry Mattie! We all know Artie over there can't afford to be without me."

Kiku raised an eyebrow at me, a small smile on his lips. He was _MOCKING ME_! I turned to Artie, knowing that if I stared too long at Kiku's face I might end up breaking it. I instantly regretted when I was met with a deep scowl, and a glare that could melt iron.

"Ha! Here I was thinking what an_ amazing_ person Kiku was, and how great of a boyfriend he'd be!"

I glared right back, my grin still in place. I wasn't gonna lose my composure to some half-assed words from my obviously jealous boyfriend. He started it, now it was my responsibility to end it.

"Funny, I was just thinking the same about Mattie!"

"Oh really?!"

"Yeah! Really!"

"Well isn't that just dandy!"

"I bet it is, Arthur!"

"You tell me Alfred, is it?!"

I didn't realize that with every word we said, Artie and I had stomped closer to each other. We were now literally in each other's face. Locked in a heated glare, Kiku finally stepped in. Gracefully pulling Artie away by the hand, as if he was a child.

"Arthur-san, why don't we go to that ice cream shop you were telling me about? I'd like to try it out."

At this, Artie broke his stare down with me to focus on his onyx haired friend. He smiled -Goddamnit that's one of my smiles!- and nodded towards his companion. He started off with Kiku in tow, but spared one last glare towards me.

"Goodbye Matthew. I hope you and _Alfred_ have a swell time together."

And with a huff, he whipped his head back into place,resuming his conversation with the foreigner. The way he had said my name sent chills down my spine, and not in a good way. I felt anger, sadness, and jeal- possessiveness overwhelm me, and I nearly punched Mattie when he touched my shoulder.

"Come on Alfred. Lets go."

My mood turned sour, I nodded solemnly. On the way out, Mattie decided to take a short cut through the food court. Guess he was hoping that if he bought me a burger that'd it cheer me up.

In reality, it made my mood worse. I mean, I love a good 'ol burger as much as the next guy...well maybe a _little_ more, but as we were walking out, I caught a glimpse of shaggy blonde hair. He was sitting across from Kiku, laughing and eating, seemingly having a good time. Man, did he ever smile like that when he was with me?

Maybe it was a mistake to buy him this 'gift'. Now that I think about it, it seems way too early. He wouldn't accept it, geez what was I thinking?! Mattie seemed to notice my dark aura because he tried assuring me that everything would be fine.

"It'll all be okay in the end, so don't look so down eh?"

Bros, my totally awesome Hero's Plan isn't going down the way its suppose to...

* * *

Not even gonna say anything...Geez I gotta get better at updating. After I finish this story ((and Matthew in Wonderland)) there shall be no more chapter stories from me! Waaayyy to much commitment.../shot

Well, sad chapter is sad, but don't worry! This **was **intended to be a humor story and a humor story it shall stay! For le fans! Anyways, there is no Kiku bashing or whatever. I like small Japanese dudes so don't kill me cuz I made Alfred _kinda sorta _a douche. In fact, in later chapt- /shot to prevent spoilers

Lastly but not least! The story should only last like 3 or more chapters, until its **COMPLETE! **Huzzah! |:D ((Party hat smiley face cuz FANCY)) So, if you guys could stay until then, well that'd just make you more awesome! Well enough from me, next chapter...well no promises but I'll be working on it! Ciao~

-Empress ((No more awesome empress till I get my shit together :V))


	13. Apologize

After the fight with Artie, Mattie and I went home. It was so depressing though, so Mattie tried to cheer me up by turning on the radio. Of course though, every station he turned to had a song playing about heartbreak, relationships, and all that shit, and even the commercials had something to do with it.

"_Do you need a boost in your relationship? Then buy Trojan brand condoms today! The pleasure you want, the protection you trust_."

Fuck my life, man.

.

.

.

.

When we got to the campus, Mattie dragged me to his dorm. I was kinda paranoid now though. What if Artie actually thinks Mattie and me are a THING? Shaking from those thoughts from my head, I vaguely felt myself being pushed into the room.

"What are we doing here?" I asked Mattie, trying to distract myself from my stupid, paranoid thoughts.

"Well, since I don't have a lot of relationship experience I was thinking we should ask Francis for advice."

Making sure it was Mattie's bed, (I don't wanna get aids by my butt making contact with the Frenchie's sheets!) and shot him a weird look, before I faked gagging.

"Why the hell would we ask _that_ guy for help?"

"Because you fucked badly, and for once I don't know how to fix it." Mattie let out a sigh and sat next to me. Again my paranoia took ahold of me and made me scoot just a _little _bit away from my former best friend. Of course he noticed it and questioned it. Damn nosy Canadians!

"What's wrong with you?"

I twirled my thumbs a little and shyly looked away. I already made Artie mad, I didn't want to make Mattie mad also. He knew about the Hero's Plan! I can't get him mad! Who know's who he'll babble to?

"Well...uh...I..um..."

"Spit it out already!"

"Geez christ! Don't go all Hulk Canadian on me Mattie!"

"If you don't spill I will!"

"Well, you know what I told Artie...about you being boyfriend material...and stuff...well...I don't want him to believe it so..." I trailed off. Man, I'm suppose to be a Hero! And Heros make awesome speeches! So where the fuck is mine?!

"...So you're acting paranoid because you think people see us as a couple?" Matthew deadpanned. Then he proceeded to burst out laughing.

I felt my face heat up with embarrassment and anger. This guy! I'm obviously not having a good day and he decides to laugh at my nervousness! What the hell man?!

"Shut up! How would you feel if Gilbert thought you and me had a thing going, huh?!" I blurted out, shaking my fist of righteous fury.

Mattie's laughing began to die down, and he wiped away invisible tears before reaching under the bed to retrieve a bag of Doritos. The bag caught my eye and I made grabby hands towards the red bag, which he so kindly ignored. That fattie.

"Oh please, Gilbert would never think that." He said while popping a chip into his mouth. That goddamn asshole! Eating those deliciously cheesy snacks when I have a real crisis at hand!...And not sharing!Fatass

I though manners were important! What happened to all that 'Sharing is Caring' shit? Mattie obviously isn't following the rules! The Hero cannot lose to a fatass villain like this!

"Oh yeah? And how are you so sure?" I questioned as I tried (unsuccessfully) to swipe the bag of chips.

Suddenly the door slammed wide open, making me jump about five feet in the air. Not because I was scared though, those were just my natural instincts. Gotta be in tip-top shape, right?

"Because I know that you are totally gay for that Brit!" Came the obnoxious shout of a certain Nazi-asshole. After recovering from my near heart attack, I settled back down on the bed, and watched as the German and the Frenchie entered the dorm.

"Oui, that _is_ true. Anyways, may I ask why Alfred is here? Not that I mind~"

"Gross. I was dragged here against my will so-" I started but was cut off by a _certain_ Canadian who was _**still**_ munching on Doritos.

"What he means to say is that he needs advice."

"Oh? How may I be of service?"

Mattie stood up to throw his now empty bag of chips away, and went to sit with the German, leaving the Frenchie to sit next to me. Great.

"Well, I...um...I...kinda...uh..." Ohmygerd. I sound ridiculous, but I just couldn't get the words out! Thankfully, Mattie decided to step in and explain to Francis the issue.

After the retelling of my horrible day, the room stayed silent for a second time. This time instead of Mattie bursting out laughing, it was the other two assholes. I felt my face and the tips of my ears heat up again, which was so unhero like.

"Mwahahahaha. The awesome me -ahahaha- can't s-stop -hahaha- laughing!"

Surprisingly the Frenchie calmed down first, and just smirked in my direction. Mattie tried to calm down Gilbert, who had begun to choke on his own spit. Ha, serves him right. Dat hoe.

"Well mon ami, I must agree with Mathieu. You did 'fuck up' pretty badly~" I groaned and fell back against the bed. Everyone was laughing and telling me about my failure, but no one's helping me!

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. My failure was hilarious! Now stop laughing and actually tell me how to fix it, please?" That got everyone's attention. It's not often you get to hear a Hero like me ask for something so politely.

Francis shot me what I guess he thought was a 'seductive' smirk, and flipped his hair over his shoulder in a girly fashion. Geez I might be gay and stuff, but I could never beat this guy. It's a wonder how he lands in bed with so many girls. Are aids actually attractive now?

"It's simple really mon cher, you just have to _apologize_." A sudden realization hit me and I shot straight up. I stood up and grabbed Francis' hand, shaking it eagerly.

"Aw thanks man! This really helped me out!" I said happily. When he tried to kiss my hand though, I yanked it away and used it to bitch slap him, still grinning. The slap left Gilbert and Mattie giggling like the weirdos they were, but I didn't spare another second in getting the heck out of there.

I ran all the way to my dorm, knowing Artie must have come back already. All I had to do was apologize! Duh! I'll do it all romantically, like in the movies! Artie digs that type of shit! Then everything will be okay!

I burst through the door, but as soon as my eyes landed on Artie's bed, I froze. My jaw dropped in shock and confusion, as I shifted my head to meet my equally shocked boyfriend's gaze.

"Artie? What's going on?"

* * *

I know its short. I know there's a cliffhanger. I know it sucks. I know, I know, I know. Trust me. It **WILL** get better...I hope. :/

Wanna review? Tell me your honest thoughts on this. Please? **I want to know. **

-Empress


	14. Shame

"What are you doing?" I repeated, taking a step further into our shared dorm. He snapped out of his shocked stupor and shook his head at me, continuing to stuff his suitcases.

When he made no move to answer me, I walked forward until I was right in back of him. Grabbing his hands, I pressed myself closer to him before whispering into his ear.

"Answer me."

_What the hell am I doing?_

Releasing his hands from my iron grip, I took a step back and waited for an answer I knew I was going to get. For some reason, I was really pissed and couldn't control my actions. I knew I was scaring Artie by the way his body was tensed up, but I really couldn't give a damn. I wanted answers goddamnit, and I was going to get them.

One way or the other.

Artie slowly turned around and faced me, his face flushed red. His hands were balled into fists, and he seemed to be taking deep breaths. I knew I was pissing him off too, and a small part of me wanted to hug him and apologize. A **_very_** small part of me.

"Well?" I asked, my voice coming out more huskier than normal.

Snapping those venomous eyes to meet my icy blue ones, he glared. Shoving me aside, he made his way to his drawers, grabbing a handful of clothing and throwing it in the direction of his suitcase. Stomping back over, he began sorting the mess of shirts and pants into his suitcase, talking rapidly.

"Well if you must now, I'm leaving. I'm going back to London and most likely am going to stay there until after Christmas." With a bit of difficulty, he snapped the large suitcase shut, and began dragging it toward the door where other bags lay. Before he could lay a hand on the door, I captured his wrist a second time. This time however, he struggled to get away.

"L-let go, you git! I'm g-going to be lat-"

"Why?! You're running away because we had some stupid fight?!" I found I couldn't control my anger as my questions came out in a shout. Artie froze for a moment before coming to his senses and struggling even more.

"I don't know what the b-bloody hell you're talking a-about! N-now let me go!"

_What's happening? What's wrong with me?_

"You know damn well what I'm talking about! Now answer me already! Is it because your jealous of Mattie? There is nothing between us!" His face was turning redder by the second and I saw tears gather in his emerald eyes, but I couldn't stop myself.

_What am I doing? Why am I hurting him?_

The hand that I wasn't trapped in my vice grip, began to pound on my cheset. Arthur had his eyes squeezed shut as if that would stop the tears that were pouring down his cheeks.

"S-stop it! You're hurting me! Let g-go already!" He shouted. Ignoring him, I captured his free hand, and pushed him against the wall.

"No, you need to listen! You're such a goddamn hypocrite Arthur! You always get jealous, but I can't because then you get all pissy! You were holding hands with Kiku, but I guess that's okay right?! Because it's you who's doing it and not me!" I shouted in his face.

Arthur began sobbing now, and even though I knew it was because of me, I just couldn't stop. It was like this cloud had drifted over my brain, controlling my body and making me see red. I was furious but not at Arthur, at this whole situation! Usually I'm a calm guy. I hardly ever get into arguements because of my easy-going attittude, but something inside me had snapped, and I was spitting out words that weren't mine.

_I made him cry. Why am I doing this? Hero's aren't like this._

"Isn't that about right Arthur?! You get to flirt with your 'friends' but I can't spend time with mine?! And now you're running away just like in highschool! Is that all you can do?! Huh, Arthur?! Run away like the coward you are?!"

**SMACK**

My head whipped to the side, and a burning sensation began to spread through my cheek. It took me a second to realize that Arthur had ripped his hand away and slapped me.

Using my momentarily shocked state to finally push me away, Arthur all but ran to grab his things from the ground. Hurriedly gathering his bags, he rushed to the door. I held out a hand toward him, regret and guilt washing over me as I realized all the nasty things I had said to him.

"Arthur wait, I'm so-"

The slam of the door cut me off, and I could only stand there as shame built up in my subconscious. I could still hear Arthur crying and hiccuping in the hallway.

_What have I done?_

I walked over to Arthur's bed and sat on it with a huff. Hunching over to stare at the abandoned closet, I chuckled dryly.

"I made him cry."

I hid my face in my hands, feeling disgusted with myself. I began cracking up at my stupidity, and laid back on the bed. My laughter died down and a scowl made it's ugly self present. Using my arm to cover my face, I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from screaming out in frustration. I really am just the lowest of the low aren't I?

"Heros don't cry..."

* * *

There you go! :D See I finally updated EARLY!

HUZZAH!

Ahem- anyways, even though it was shorter than the last one I actually feel good about this one. The events are finally leading up to the grand finale! **YES! **Gosh, I get myself so excited :3 ((That came out wrong XD))

Also about that last line, there might be _some _confusion. So I'll tell you this: Alfred's talking to himself c:

- Awesome Empress ((Not to brag or anything c;))


End file.
